A White Rose Painted in Red
by Ketakoshka Kathleen Castlionia
Summary: When Hater finds something special about Wander, he can't bring himself to kill him, so he keeps him as a pet.


**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Wander Over Yonder**

**Warnings: non-con, yaoi, enslavement, mpreg**

* * *

**I should really stop writing such angsty stuff...**

**-Keta**

* * *

A White Rose Painted in Red

The chains click ominously whenever the Lord's pet moves, but no Watchdog pays him any mind; Wander is of no threat. With Sylvia forced to stay away from the creature's skeleton master, for his captivity is used against her, he has no one to save him, and so stay he must.

No one pays attention to the Star Nomad anymore unless the orange creature looks hungry or hurt, for no one would dare leave Lord Hater's precious plaything in such disarray. Most days they do not see him, and his once goofy smile has turned melancholic the longer he remains locked up... It's been three years since Hater learned of his unfortunate ability and took him as little better than an animal to be treated as such behind closed doors. Yet he still blames himself and his ability to be a carrier for this problem, knowing that one day he's going to be the mother to the skeletal monster's children, and for the time being, he's happy that it hasn't happened; Hater doesn't want an heir just yet.

One of the Watchdogs approaches him carefully, and Wander gently smiles at Peepers and takes the monocular being's hand. "He wants me, doesn't he?"

"Always," the commander replies, leading the once-nomadic male into the throne room to kneel in silence before his master.

"How are you, Wander?"

"Fine..."

He lifts the orange male into his lap and begins to pet his tufts of fur gently, trying to comfort the trembling man. "What's wrong, Wander? Don't you like sitting here with me?"

"I do, master," comes the customary responds, and for the moment. It satisfies Hater, but he still thinks about having his ship's doctor looking at his captive; he's looking a bit peakish.

"I've been thinking lately."

"About what?" Wander murmurs, not expecting what comes out of Hater's mouth.

"I want an heir now. It's time to do your duty..." The skeleton smiles darkly. "You'll make an excellent mother, and I know that you'll go into heat soon enough."

* * *

Wander lies on the bed, his chains and collar removed at last so that he can make himself comfortable before Hater comes in to ruin what dignity he has left, and if he wasn't so hot and bothered right now, he would actually be a little relieved that this will all end soon. As it is, he's a panting and groaning mess, and his body burns like molten lava's flowing inside of it; he's practically out of his head by the time Lord Hater appears, looking quite different.

Hater seems to be alive, needing functions he doesn't have any more to impregnate the Star Nomad, and the moment he touches the furry creature, he purrs darkly in his bat-like form, gorgeous in his own right. While he normally would be a bit more romantic and sweet to his partner, he can't be bothered as desire overwhelms them both. His fingers trace down the orange alien's body, feeling through the fur to find his entrance, and slide inside, the slick matting his hair around it, and he thrusts inside, burying himself to the hilt.

Wander's mind is lost within the fire then as he's speared by that burning rod, and he clings to his captor like he's all that matters as unwanted pleasure fries his brain. "H-hater!" he cries out in response to his special spot being grazed, and arms wrap around him to keep his body still for the brutal fucking the conqueror decides is in order. He can feel bruises forming under his fur, but at the moment, they only arouse him further until at last he comes apart, inner muscles bearing down on the invading length. "N-no..." he whispers at the sticky warmth that fills him, and he collapses, not even moving when Hater finally pulls out. When he's finished, the spell dies, leaving the familiar reanimated skeleton in the bat-like creature's place, and Hater pulls Wander to his side, trapping him and keeping him safe from every harm but himself.

It's a month later, filled with unfamiliar affection and doting that makes the orange nomad wonder who had killed his captor and taken his place that at last he is freed when Emperor Awesome attacks and his friend takes him home.

* * *

Sylvia looks down at her little buddy with mixed emotions and mild fear as he looks down at Wander, half wondering what happened to the Star Nomad to make him so docile; for even in sleep, he was once restless. She knows that he's expecting by the slight swell of his stomach, for she was trusted with that vital information, and it makes her feel awful for leaving him to his fate even though there was nothing she could do. The zbornak sighs and carries him over to the bed before curling up around him, and just as she does so, the orange creature wakes up. "Sylvia?"

"Wander! Are you okay, little buddy?"

"Fine…" he murmurs, sliding a hand down over his taunt stomach. "Did 'cha save me?"

"Yeah…" She looks down, ashamed of how long it took and whispers, "I'm sorry you were there so long."

"It's okay," he replies and curls up tighter in her embrace. "I'm safe… We're safe…."


End file.
